Hati Yang Hancur
by Namikaze Renaldi
Summary: Cerita Dimana Merasa sangat sakit hati akibat di tolak sama Sakura


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Tragedy/Humor/Romance

Pair : NarutoxSakura

Warning : Rate T, DLDR,and many more

Story By Namikaze Renaldi

Enjoy The Story

**Hati Yang Remuk**

Pagi hari yang indah yang diawali dengan siulan burung dan kesibukan manusia lainya yang akan mencari nafkah atau sekedar membersihkan rumah. Jika kalian lihat lainnya sedang sibuk, tetapi ada salah satu pemuda yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang sederhana.

Saat pemuda itu masih tertidur terdengarlah suara yang merdu (baca:Berisik) dari sang ibu pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto, Cepat Bangun, Sekolah!" Ucap seorang ibu dari Naruto siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Kushina dari lantai satu.

Lalu terbukalah mata biru langit itu dari kegelapan (baca: kelopak mata) yang menutupi mata dia merasa yang memanggilnya hanya seekor serangga *di lempar ke kandang singa* karena itu matanya tertutup lagi dengan slow motion.

Karena marasa Naruto belum bangun maka datanglah algojo pembawa kematian ke lantai dua * di banting Kushina*

"_Jedum..Jedum..Jedum" _Bunyi tersebut terdengar setiap Kushina menapakan kakinya di tangga*Kushina ngelempar author pake tank*(author: dapet darimana noh tank sambil nunjuk tank yang ada di mukanya*Hell Yeah*

Ketika telah sampai ke kamar Naruto, Kushina Berjalan mendekati bibirnya ke (Dont Think Badly) Telinga Naruto Dan langsung teriak plus pake toak (author: gimana ya nasib naruto? *evilsmirk

"Naruto...Bangun!" Ucap Khusina dengan sangan lembut (baca: keras nauzubilah)

Karena kaget Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya menendang muka Kushina hingga Kushina nemplok ke dinding ditemenin sama cicak yang lagi jomblo (author: oy cicak jodohmu noh nunjuk Kushina yang nemplok di tembok dengan nistanya)

Setelah Naruto menendang Kushina dengan sangat tidak elit, Naruto Langsung Tancap gas pol ke kamar mandi.(Author: Anak yang patut di contoh*di Smackdown sama para readers*

-NKZ-

Ceritanya Naruto Udah nyampe sekolah..

Naruto dengan sopan menabrak para siswa lainnya karena Naruto ingin bertemu pujaan hatinya yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Naruto sangat beruntung karena tahun ajaran barunya dia duduk di samping Sakura (author: Beruntung sekali kau, Nak)

Setalah naruto masuk kelas bel masuk itu dia langsung duduk di kursinya dan langsung menunggu sakura duduk di sampingnya (author: cie cie piuwit *di injek Naruto)

Ketika Pelajaran dimulai dan Naruto serius memperhatikan pelajarannya dengan serius dia teringat dengan rencana yang dia buat semalam.

***FLASHBACK***

" Sigh..Apakah harus gua bilang ke sakura kalo gw suka sama dia" Ucap naruto

"Apakah Sakura bakal nerima gua?" Ucap Naruto lagi

"gua percaya diri ajalah Sakura bakal nerima" Ucap naruto yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya.

-NZK-

Karena dia teringat maka dia mulai aksinya yaitu mengambil salah satu buku tulis dan menulis kata-kata yang ingin dia Tanyakan ke Sakura.

"Sakura, gua cinta sama lo, lo cinta ama gua gk?" itu yang Naruto tulis di buku tersebut dan langsung mengirimnya ke meja sebelahnya.

" . " Ritme jantung Naruto Saat Sakura melihat surat yang dia tulis di buku tersebut.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum gaje karena itu Naruto pun ikut senyam-senyum gaje.(Lalu Disaat yang tidak tepat author datang dan bilang "Kalian..Gila ya?" setelah ngomong gitu author langsung ngibrit.)

Tetapi Sakura langsung terdiam dan menulisakan sesuatu yang bikin jantung Naruto bermain ajeb ajeb.

Setelah Selesai menulis Sakura mengasih buku tersebut ke Naruto, lalu Naruto membaca dengan penuh permohonan supaya di terima di disisinya*disepak naruto* eh.. maksud saya diterima sama Sakura.

Setelah Naruto membaca surat yang ditulis Sakura, Aura dikelas tersebut yang biasa biasa aja langsung berubah Suram.

"Naruto, gua gk cinta ama lo, tapi gua suka lo **HANYA SEBAGAI TEMAN**" Kata-Kata tersebut yang tertulis di surat tersebut.

"krek..Krek..CRASH.." Hancurlah Hati Naruto Saat membacanya(Author: Keberuntunganmu sudah habis hahahahahaha*di rasenggan Naruto)

Kemudian Semua pelajaran dilewatkan dengan diam ketika Naruto Dan Sakura duduk bersama.

Setelah Naruto Sampai dirumah dia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk bersemedi(baca: ngegalau)

-NKZ-

Setelah beberapa hari telah lewat dari masa kegalauan Naruto...

"Ah sudahlah percuma juga di sesalin gk bakal ada gunanya galau melulu, mending bangkit dan meraih prestasi setinggi-tingginya kalo masalah jodoh mah diatur sama yang kuasa"Ucap Naruto menyamangati diri sendiri.

Lalu Hari demi Hari di Lewatkan Naruto dengan biasanya, tetapi dia dan Sakura jadi jarang berkomunikasi.

Gimana Reader First Fic saya, Saya masih baru mohon di maklumi, dan saya masih belum tau apa itu OOC,DLL dan lain lain, dan kasih tau dong jadwal Naruto Hinata Dark Day,DLL. Saya butuh Kritik dan Saran bukan Flame. Arigatou Minaa-san.


End file.
